


The tale of the transparent white blouse

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [58]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Brienne is firm with him, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jaime throws tantrums, Possessive Jaime Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: It begins one night when they're forced to walk in the rain.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	The tale of the transparent white blouse

“Gods, I hate this,” Jaime grumbles for the umpteenth time as they scurry through the sheets of rain hitting down on them with a vengeance. “If only we’d known—”

“It’s an off-season downpour,” Brienne repeats the same answer, though weary of engaging him by now. “How could we have anticipated this?”

“I hate getting water on my shirt—” he looks down at the what has become of the crisp shirt he’s wearing “—it’s all icky and messy—”

“Oh, stop being such a baby, Jaime.” She looks around the deserted road for some kind of a shelter they can take cover in. “Look there—” She points to the neon sign indicating a bus-stop some distance away. “Let’s wait there until it subsides, so you won’t have to get water all over your _pretty_ self.”

“Don’t you mock me,” he snaps like an angry teenager. “It’s everywhere, creeping down my body, trickling down my hair, and at this rate—”

“What? Are you going to dissolve?” Brienne teases, hiding a smile. “A little rain won’t do any harm, you’re no delicate darling.” She tugs at his arm and drags him towards refuge. “Now come on. It’ll stop in a few minutes and we can walk back home after that.”

Still muttering under his breath, he follows her, but once they’re safely inside and illuminated by the lamp above their heads, his whole expression changes.

“What?” she asks, the way he’s looking at her distracting her.

“You shouldn’t have worn this blouse tonight,” he murmurs, eyes dropping to her chest. “It’s white, and it’s gone all—”

“—transparent,” she only now realizes, and suddenly conscious of attracting unwanted eyes, she draws a bit closer to him. “If I had known it’ll rain, I would never have picked it.”

“It’s all see through now—” he says, his voice down to just above a whisper, and above the pattering of the rain on the roof above them, she can feel it run down her body. Husky and laden with so much, it goes all through to her tits, to the dull ache building between her legs. “It draws attention to your—” He stops, inching closer so they’re almost chest to chest. “Horny men, passersby—they'd all have gotten quite an eyeful, wench.”

“Can’t do anything now,” she whispers back. The lamp above them works like a spotlight on him, and she finds herself staring, the shirt clinging to his chest, the gorgeous blonde strands sticking to his forehead suddenly seeming ten times sexier. “I—”

Footsteps cut her short—it’s two men stopping to read the indicator. She means to turn her back to them to save herself from becoming the object of a free show, but Jaime gets down to action first. Before she can utter the next word, she’s in his arms, his mouth on hers, his chest crushing her breasts in a tight embrace.

Surprised, she can’t react, can’t move, at first. But her body knows better, takes over, and before she knows what’s going on, she’s deep into it. Whatever it is, she doesn’t want it to end.

She doesn’t care anymore if anyone’s watching. His tongue in her mouth erases all inhibitions, all the restraint she’s had for days. His hands urgently rush up her back, the relentless pressure of his mouth on hers, tongue probing, searching, demanding more than this kiss. “Mmm,” she hums into his mouth, pressing her wet body against his. She grabs his arm tighter when her hips meet his hard-on, and as his kiss gets wilder, she can feel him swell even more pushing against her thigh. The fire ignited, she wants more than anything at this instant for his cock to plunge into her. She kisses him harder—it’s difficult to contain it within her any longer, to curb her impatience. All she wants is for them to fuck until they collapse with exhaustion. 

“Why did you do that?” she breathlessly demands, when he lets go of her mouth. The men are gone, they’re alone now, but Jaime’s arms are still around her, clothes glued together, their bodies stuck to each other, wet and sticky, their arousals screaming away into the night.

He brushes his cheek to her ear. “I can’t afford to have random strangers ogle you.”

She drags her hand down his front, stopping just short of where he’s straining for her. “You sound quite possessive.”

He pulls back, pierces her with an intense look, his hand cupping her breast. “I do, don’t I?” he growls, palming her, kneading her gently through her wet shirt. Her nipples spring to life, hardening, craving his touch, and when he pushes his hand under her blouse to cradle her over the flimsy bra, a shiver runs down her spine, ending in a tingling sensation at the base of it. She whimpers, and his mouth drifts down, raining fiery wet kisses down her throat. “Should we go back to my place as soon as the rain recedes?” he asks, burying his face in her breasts.

Her nipples spike even harder at the thought of him driving into her, her arms break out in goosebumps as her mind delves deeper into her fantasies. “Now.” She can’t wait, can’t even sustain until they get indoors.

Clinging together, they hurry clumsily down the sparsely populated street. It continues to pour buckets down on them, soaking their clothes, their skin. But inside, she’s burning. For his touch, the pressure of his lips when he claims hers, the sweet sting of his teeth as he bites her lip. The air between them’s charged with tension, something that only one thing can diffuse. She dreams of it, her heartbeat getting frantic as they near their destination. She longs to run her fingers through his hair, resists the temptation to reach over and undo the fly of his pants. 

She bites her lip, imagining her fingers creeping through the gap, probing inside to find his throbbing cock. 

+++++

No sooner does he shut the door behind him than they’re in each other’s arms, drawn together like the opposite poles of a magnet. 

His lips find hers, hungry and eager, drinking her in, parched. Soft sighs become desperate moans, they fumble at each other’s clothes, his hands pawing at her blouse, hers busy with his buttons, water trickling down their bodies as they take to peeling off any and every barrier between their needy bodies. 

Heavy breathing, belt buckles clinking, zippers flying open—these are the sounds that fill the room. Their undergarments are the last to hit the heap of clothes on the floor, they’re both naked, skin to skin. She can taste his need when he presses needy kisses to her mouth, the air heavy with the scent of their arousal.

She drags her hand down the wet trail of his chest hair. She’s greedy for his cock, yearning for him to pierce her far and deep.

Sighing into his kisses, she teases his cock head. She wants him to take her here, right against this wall. She pushes into his mouth, kissing him deeply, demanding—

He pulls back to meet his eyes. “Sure you want this, wench?”

With a fiery gaze to meet his doubt, she takes him in a gentle grip and starts caressing up and down his length. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groans, and he pushes into her thrusts. His lips find her neck, he sucks on her hungrily, and she throws back her head, ripples of pleasure coursing through her when his thumb brushes across her nipple. She strokes him, and he doubles his assault on her breasts, the heat in him as unbearable as the one pooling in her cunt. He’s back to her mouth again, his hand searching between her legs as his dick grows stiffer in her hands.

“Don’t stop,” she sighs into his mouth, “don’t you—”

He kisses her deeply, relenting, complying, his fingers sliding into her slippery wetness as she parts her legs for him. His thumb is on her clit, gently hypnotic, massaging, going round and round and round in circles. She takes to his rhythm, rubbing him, fisting him, his fingers plunging harder into her as he gets harder in her hands.

Her helplessness leaving her in muffled gasps, her knees threaten to give way, but he pushes her back up against the wall, his body holding hers in support, in position as his fingers begin to take her through a rhythm, the beat of a drum, wild and aggressive. She wants to cry out when he draws away from the kiss to breathe, but he’s back again before she knows it, fingers and thumb and mouth taking her down with their assault. 

He moans into the kiss—angry and wet, muffled, yet, sexy. And she thrusts her hips into him, going where he leads her. She can feel his hard cock await its turns, its patience thinning—she can sense it from the way it twitches under her fingers. A burning staff of explosive desire, it has become, she can feel his heartbeat in her hands.

She can—

“Ohh,” she bursts out, going faster when his fingers make it to places she, herself, hasn’t explored. He’s thicker now, she can feel every vein, sense every sensation he’s feeling in his low laboured breaths. 

She needs that hot girth inside her, she needs it to—

She breaks away from his punishing thrusts. “Jaime, I—”

“Bedroom,” he weakly suggests, in the same boat of agony as her. Kicking the puddly heap of clothes out of their way, they stumble together indoors, fondling, groping, kissing clumsily, not wanting to lay waste to even a single second.

“Your sheets—” she starts, as he tumbles into the bed. “We’re going to end up ruining them.”

“They can be laundered,” he dismisses impatiently, and pulling her on top of him, he seizes her mouth again. Lips smashing into each other, tongues licking, mouths sucking thirstily, short deep sighs keeping them apart wherever they need some air— the room is heavy with tension. Hot flashes attack her body, his passionate kisses, his touch, his cock jutting out between her legs, adding fuel to the fire.

She sits astride his hips, her wet folds pressed into his length, and bending over, she takes to kissing the life out of him. She sways back and forth along his length, enjoying the sounds that erupt from his lips and shoot straight down to her cunt. She can’t resist going faster, her slick lips stroking his cock, aching against his hardness as she turns up her kisses to several degrees hotter.

She presses her clit to his balls, edges his length, fucks his mouth with her tongue.

She grinds into him harder, teases like he did to her before, but this is only aggravating her need, driving her more desperate to have him inside her.

Yet, she goes on, unable to hold herself. To stop is impossible. To keep going like this is torture—

He tugs his cock free. “Enough of this teasing.” Raising himself to a slightly seated position, he pulls open a drawer on his bedside table and grabs a condom.

He’s been a one-woman man through and through, and with Cersei gone, he’s been with no one else to the best of her knowledge. But this generous stash of condoms hits her with a doubt. “Have you been seeing—”

“No,” he fiercely answers.

“Then—” Her eyes on the packet in the open drawer, she doesn’t finish.

“You sound quite jealous,” he teases with a mischievous smile. The next instant, he’s on his back again, he grabs her by the waist and hauls her up to his body so she’s straddling him again. The grin gives way to an earnestly intense expression. “For a while it’s been _only_ you.” He kisses her passionately, then withdraws to look into her eyes, his dark with intent, dispelling all her doubts that this might just be a one fiery night thing. “I’m always stocked up in the hope that I might get lucky with you sooner or later, Brienne.”

“Jaime—”

“A night like this—” he digs his fingers into her waist “—you don’t know how badly I’ve been wanting this.”

Holding her breath, she sinks into him, sliding down his hardness, feeling it fill her as her ass strikes his thighs. She bends to kiss him. “So have I, Jaime.” This is better than she’s ever imagined—these knockout sensations, this emotional high.

But this is just the beginning, just the prologue to the tumultuous night to come.

She craves to feel the friction of him inside her, for him to reach into the depths of her. Her hands are on his chest, his chest hair wet against her fingers. She begins to fuck him, sliding her pussy up and down his length, squeezing him with her warm wet thighs as he rises up to meet her thrusts.

More of his passionate kisses follow, and thirsty, she’s giving back as much as she gets. Leaning forward, she sucks on his lower lip, sinks her teeth into it. His fingers curling around to the nape of her neck, he pulls her in deeper, drawing her into his mouth, burying himself deeper into her. Bouncing up and down on his cock, she’s already on the verge, desperate to come, climbing higher and higher. She hisses in frustration, grabs the headboard for support when he reaches up to stroke her dangling tits, palming her, caressing, as they jiggle up and down. He sits up when she speeds up, taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and flicking his tongue backwards and forwards, making it stand up like an angry pink pebble. 

_“Fuck!”_

She’s not one to resort to expletives, but strangely, this doesn’t feel strange at all. A hot wet fuck is something reserved to the confines of her wildest dreams, and having it come alive like this—she doesn’t know what to do except to give in to her body. 

No inhibitions. No more reservations. Just him and her.

With his tongue in her mouth and his cock deep inside her, she’s throbbing like hell. His hands are all over, grabbing her breasts, groping and pinching. She whispers incoherent nonsense, whimpers his name as she begins to rock away on his lap, his cock stirring her from within, bringing every inch of her alive. Her tits swing to the beat of their thrusts, every squeeze, every press of his fingers on her nipples singing a chorus with the rhythm of their lust. 

Kisses come and go, hungry, though fleeting as they move back and forth.

Fuck, she’s about to come, to come hard—

He grabs her by the waist and flips them around—the tables are turned, she’s pinned down, at his mercy. Before she can prepare herself, he’s inside her again, and his roaming hand finding her clit, he presses and pushes that little button, rubbing it until she can feel it swell at his touch.

He kisses the crook of her neck, gently bites her shoulder. This is—this is just too much pleasure. 

He rubs his body up and down hers, crushing her soft breasts, bruising her aching nipples. Wet skin on fire and tangled sensations, that’s what they are. Mouths melt to become one, tongues mate again when he bends forward to kiss her. Heat and friction is all there is around them, sweat mingling with the droplets of water still residing on their body. He’s quick to set up a furious tempo again, pushing, plundering, his hips, hard and purposeful as he plunges, balls deep, again and again and again into her.

He stays. He tortures. He’s almost about to slay her with pleasure when he pulls away just as she’s about to dive into her orgasm.

“Jaime—”

With a force she’s not prepared for, he goes in deep. One hand on the headboard and the other clamped to her ass, he fills her with repeated hard thrusts. This is better than she’s ever imagined, something she’s going to want to feel over and over and over again. 

She traps him in an intimate bond, cunt tight, stretching around him. She can feel him dissolve into a slow throb, can feel the tremors cascading down his cock and all through her. 

He frustrates her, drags her down this rough, but exciting road. 

_Slap. Stroke. Rub._ It goes on, balls on thighs, teeth on nipples, thumb on clit.

Heavy pants, hoarse whispers, grunts and indecent sounds—the language of lust is all they can speak now. That’s the only thing their bodies understand.

She can feel the pressure build up within her. She’s almost bursting, about to tip over. But then, she needs more, for this agony to tear through her a little longer.

She wants it to stretch till eternity. Yet—

Her voice grows louder. She wants her pleasure to rip through the rooftops. She wants the neighbors, the passers-by and anyone and everyone to know this is actually happening. 

It doesn’t take much longer. A stroke, then another, and she lets out a long cry, her muscles gripping his cock, strangling his length. Her thighs shaking, she rips out a handful of the bedsheet, her other hand gripping his arms, holding on.

He doesn’t stop there. He’s still riding her, his hands drag down his grasp to meet hers. Fingers tightly twining with hers, he upps his pace, fucks her harder. Gods, she’s never felt a man this deep inside her! His hand on her waist in a death grip, he pushes in, once, then again, and she can feel him tense inside her, she can feel him hold it within him before he finishes, shuddering and jerking as he pumps hard into her. His whole body tenses, then with a possessive roar of her name, he crashes into her, face buried in the crook of her neck. 

Arms relaxing around him, she holds him, caresses his slippery back. All she can feel now is his breathing and hers, his heart thumping to her rhythm. The weight of his body on hers, they’re a wet mess of sweat and water and skin. A dream, this is, but not it.

“Wow,” she sighs, when he rolls off her to discard the condom and toss it into the bedside bin.

“More than wow,” he whispers, pulling her in for a cuddle.

“Now what?” she asks, looking up into his eyes.

“Well, we rest a while and then—“ Jaime pauses, she can see a plan cooking in his head “—how about a shower after that, then dinner followed by round two?”

Something inside her begins to whirr again. “How about we begin round two in the shower itself?” she purrs, pressing her lips to hers. “As for dinner—” she bites her lip at the thought of her sodden clothes lying forgotten on the living room floor “—I can’t go out. I have nothing to wear—”

“Your clothes look a lot better on my floor,” he says, his voice again low and husky as he traces a finger over her sore nipple. “We can order in—” his eyes go down the path of naked desire again “—and maybe have some fun with the ketchup and stuff.” His lips curl in a sexy smile as he glances down at the soaked patch of hair between her legs. “I’m looking forward to tasting a few other things as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you, as always, for your reading and your lovely comments and kudos.


End file.
